Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 039
"Cats Vs Dogs", known as "The Destined Showdown! Cat-chan VS Dog-chan" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 16, 2012. Summary Yuma narrates how the WDC works while clips of the Duels Yuma has been in are shown in the background. Quattro, Shark and Trey are also shown. "It's the World Duel Carnival Preliminary Round! Using Heartland City as the battlefield, The strongest duelists from all around the world compete against each other, betting their Heart Pieces. You qualify for the Finals when you collect five Heart Pieces! I don't care who it is, just bring it on! I'm gonna bring it to 'em!" In a abandoned warehouse, dogs have lined up. One howls, causing them all to run wildly into the streets. Elsewhere, Yuma is talking to Bronk with Tori, Flip, and Astral, who is floating above his head. Bronk informs Yuma that he and the Class Rep are doing fine, and Flip comments that Yuma is the only one to have won a Duel in their group. Astral then says that the remaining contestants in the tournament must be quite the competition as only strong people remain. Tori says that they're forgetting someone. Then Cathy appears behind Yuma blushing a bit saying that she's also in the tournament and has two Heart Pieces. Yuma is surprised to see Cathy and congratulates her on getting the Heart Pieces, and then shows her the four that he's collected. He then argues with Tori, making Cathy jealous. A dog then jumps and takes Yuma's Heart Pieces. Yuma runs after it. As the dog joins up with the others, Yuma stops. Cathy spins around and meows, causing all of the Cats from Heartland City run towards her. She asks them to go after Yuma's Heart Pieces. They find where the Dogs are and report back to Cathy. Cathy asks where they are. As the cats take off running, the group follows them to the Dogs' hideout. They all enter and find Yuma's Heart Pieces on the ground guarded by some dogs, they all start barking. One emerges from the shadows and says "Stop it at once, ya'll", "What's all the ruckus about?", and tells the dogs off for stealing the Heart Pieces. Yuma and the others are shocked to find out that a dog can speak. Dog-chan posing as Chukichi apologizes to them, while Cathy says that they are a bunch of thieving dogs and that they are all up to no good. The cats meow at the dogs, angering Dog-Chan who says that the peaceful looking cats are always scheming something, at which the dogs bark at the cats. Dog-chan then shouts "Pipe down!" which causes the dogs and the cats to stop barking and meowing. Chukichi then decides that they should settle this with a Duel. Yuma, Tori, Bronk and Flip are all shocked, although Cathy replies "That's just what I wanted." If Cathy wins, then the dogs will leave this city immediately. Chukichi comments that she'll throw those words back at them. Astral then says "I can feel it. This is a fated showdown between dogs and cats stretching over millions of years," while Yuma is crying over his Heart Pieces that the dogs haven't returned yet. Cathy and Chukichi both shout "Duel Disk, set!" and Cathy shouts "Duel Gazer, set!" "The AR Vision-Link is established." They begin to Duel, with Cathy taking the first turn saying "Cats always dash forward" and draws. While Yuma and the others are watching, a blue cat is watching from its perch on Bronk's head. Cathy Summons "Stray Cat" in Attack Position, Yuma comments that it's such at weak monster only having 100 ATK. Astral realizes that Cathy is setting up a trap, as Cathy thinks to herself, "I need to find something fast that'll trick the Dog into sinking its teeth in," and "I'll place a Monster for it to Attack as a decoy and I'll counter it." She then Sets two cards face-down and ends her turn. Dog-Chan begins his turn and draws a card, while Yuma, Tori, Bronk and Flip are shocked that he could draw a card. He then summons "Triple Dog" in Attack Position and using its effect he can Special Summon another from his hand. He Special Summons another "Triple Dog" and then he activates the Spell Card "Double Dog" allowing him to Special Summon another from his Deck. Yuma realizes that he's got three Level 4 monsters on his field. Dog-Chan overlays his three "Triple Dogs" and says "Come forth, legendary Dog from the older days" as "Sumo King Dog" is Xyz summoned. Yuma wonders how a dog can Xyz Summon, And says "Damn! How is it everyone has such good tactics to Xyz Summon so well?!" Astral comments "Perhaps its dueling tactics are better than yours, Yuma," which makes Yuma mad. Back at the duel, Cathy thinks to herself "That's it! Go ahead and bite onto it, and become my prey!" She then activates the spell card "Wanderbull" and special summons two "Wanderbull Tokens" and she then activates the Equip Spell Card "Dog-cking" and equips it to "Sumo King Dog" it raises "Sumo King"'s attack by 500 points for each Dog monster on the field including itself. It's attack points rise by 1500 to 4100 Attack points. Yuma and the others realize if this attack hits Cathy will lose the Duel. Dog-Chan calls this a "It's a WOOF-Turn Kill Elimination" and attacks "Stray Cat" with "Sumo King Dog" Luckily, Cathy activates her trap card "Cat's Deception" which would negates the attack and send "Sumo King Dog" back to the Extra Deck. But Dog-Chan has already anticipated this and activates "Sumo King's" one Trap Card's activation and destroy it. Astral is shocked that Sumo King Dog had an effect like that, While the others say that it was really a One Turn Kill. Dog-Chan then says "I win, ya'll" Causing Cathy to say "Are you sure about that?" The smoke moves revealing Cathy, leaving Dog-Chan shocked. Cathy explains that she activated the Quick-Play Spell Card "Cat Food" the moment that Sumo King attacked by releasing "Stray Cat" she could special summon "Stray Catgirl" in Attack Position.Thanks to it's effect it when it's in Attack Mode its not destroyed by battle, But Cathy still takes damage leaving Cathy's Life Points at 500. Dog-Chan comments "Quite a crafty way to do so, But you only got 500 of your Life remaining. You're about as good as Dog food!" He sets a card face-down and ends his turn, Because of that the "Wanderbull Tokens" are destroyed by their own effects decreasing "Sumo King"'s Attack points to 3100. Cathy says "Now you've done it! You saw through a Human's trap, even though you're just a mangy Dog" Which Dog-Chan replies with "Silence! ya stupid Cat girl". Cathy draws a card and says "Behold, you foolish Dogs who can only obey Humans! The noble spirit and the power of freedom cats possess" She summons "Cat Girl" and overlays her two Level 4 monster to Xyz Summon "Cat Girl Magician" in Attack Position and activates the Equip Spell Card "Catnip Turbine" and equips it to "Cat Girl Magician" raising her attack points by 1200 to 3200. Yuma praises Cathy for getting a monster stronger than "Sumo King", Cathy then reveals that the monster that's been powered up by "Catnip Turbine" cannot attack a monster the opponent controls. Which Dog-Chan calls her foolish, She then activates "Cat Girl Magician"'s effect by detaching one overlay unit and by cutting her attack points in half to 1600 she can attack directly.She does and Dog-Chan's Life Points fall down to 2400. Yuma cheers for Cathy, Then she plays two cards face-down and ends her turn which activates "Cat Magician's" effect returning her Attack points back to 3200. Cathy then says "Well?! Did you learn how foolish Dogs are yet?!" Dog-Chan replies but with a different voice "How dare you...! How dare a lowly Cat rebel against us Dogs?!" As Dog-chan is sitting on Chukichi. Yuma and the others shout "A little girl?!" Dog-Chan then jumps of Chukichi's back and hides behind him. Tori wonders if the little girl was dueling and not the dog. Astral comments "In that case, it would mean a little girl's Dueling tactics are better than yours, Yuma" Which makes Yuma mad. While Cathy asks what the little girl's name is. The little girl replies saying it's Dog quietly, Cathy asks again causing the little girl to talk into a headpiece causing her voice to change and says "I told you, it's Dog! I'm Dog-Chan!" she then turns red and hides behind Chukichi again. Cathy asks why she is Dueling on the top of a dog.She answers that she's too afraid to talk with other people and she's always been alone. And that Chukichi is her only friend but she liked to Duel she loved dueling, And she always used to duel against Chukichi all the time. Chukichi tried desperately to remember how to duel, He was finally able to draw a card. And he dueled against her day after day, But she really wanted to duel against other people too. That's why she disguised herself as Chukichi and entered the tournament, But she was too scared to talk to other people she didn't know, after all. Cathy asks if she wants to continue this Duel, Or does she want to surrender how she is now. She hides behind Chukichi again, Causing Cathy to say "Hmph. I guess this is all you Dog lovers can do". Yuma says "H-Hey" about to tell Cathy that that wasn't very nice. Cathy says to Yuma "Be Quiet!". The Dogs start barking, Cathy asks Dog-chan "Are you fine always hiding behind a Dogs shadow?" The Dogs bark more. Cathy asks "You'll be a loser Dog for the rest of your life!" Dog-Chan then replies "Hmph! You're wrong!" Cathy replies "But I'm not wrong am I? You're too scared to Duel on your own!" Which causes Dog-Chan to tear up. Dog-Chan then looks at Chukichi and he nods. Dog-Chan then activates her Duel Disk. And shouts "I challenge you!". Using the Life Points and Cards they still have on the field. Astral comments "I can't believe it went from Dog Vs Cat Girl to Dog Girl Vs Cat Girl!" Dog-Chan draws "Wan Chance" and activates it as she controls no Level 3 or lower monsters, She can special summon Four "Wanchance Tokens" thanks to "Dog-cking" it raises "Sumo King's" attack points by 2000 it's Attack points are now at 5100. She then uses "Sumo King" to attack "Cat Girl Magician" Cathy then activates her trap card "Gold Coins for Cats" which if she controls a Beast-Type monster on her side of the field that is being attacked the attack target gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster. Causing "Cat Magician"'s attack points to rise to 5750. But Dog-Chan activates the effect of "Sumo King" negating "Gold coins for cats" and destroying it, Causing "Cat Magician"'s attack points to fall down to 3200.Cathy then says "I've been waiting for that" she then activates "Counter Nyaunter" As one of her Trap Cards are destroyed she can destroy one of the opponents spell or trap and double the attack of one of her Cat Monsters. She chooses "Dog-cking" which would lower "Sumo King"'s attack to 2600 and double "Cat Girl"'s to 6400, Cathy then says that she's won. And Dog-Chan thinks that she can't do anything right, She can't even win. Chukichi walks over to her and howls quietly, Cathy then says "Just give up! You're just a loser Dog!" Yuma then shouts "Bring it to 'er!" (Kattobingu in the Japanese version Which causes everyone to turn around and look at Yuma who says "Don't you ever give up! Kattgobingu Dog-Chan!" Tori then says "That's right, Dog-Chan! Bring it to 'er! Never give up and always challenge yourself!" Yuma says "Don't give up, Dog-Chan! Never, ever give up!" Dog-Chan then realizes that she has one face-down card left and then she says "Mm, that's right i can't let myself give up! I am not a loser Dog!" "I'm gonna dog it to 'em!" (Doggabingu in the Japanese version) All of the dogs begin to howl, As Dog-chan activates her trap card "Isolated Howling" destroying "Dog-cking" herself and return the monsters on the field to their original attack points. Cathy then says "You destroyed your own Equip spell. Good of you to come to that realization". Dog-Chan then uses "Sumo King Dog" to attack "Cat Girl Magician" and wipe out Cathy's Life Points. Dog-Chan wins. Dog-Chan says to herself in disbelief "I won...?" the she jumps in the air shouts "I Won!" "I won! I really won!" Yuma then says "You did it, Dog-Chan! That's the way!" Then tears up and says "My Heart Pieces!" A cat then walks over to Cathy waking her up and making Cathy smile. Yuma is now just like a statue just sitting there, Dog-Chan walks up to him returning his Heart Pieces. He takes them and tears up saying "My Heart Pieces!". Cathy then says "And these are my Heart Pieces, Take them" Dog-Chan is shocked "Eh...? But..." Cathy then says "You won them, didn't you?" Dog-Chan takes them and Cathy says "I once only had cats as friends . But once i worked up the courage, I started dueling, and I made some friends. I made friends with everyone through dueling" Dog-Chan then says "You became friends with everyone through dueling? Did you lose on purpose?" Cathy then says "Take a look" Dog-Chan turns around and see's the Cats playing with the Dogs. Which makes Astral say Observation #18 "Cat it to 'em, Dog it to 'em. There are many ways to bring it to 'em waiting in this world. I wonder if there's a way to connect people around the world this way" Yuma then gets up and says "Yes I'm gonna bring it to 'em with all I got tomorrow!" Yuma then jumps into the air and shouts "I'm gonna bring it to 'em!" Featured Duel: Cathy vs. Dog-chan Turn 1: Cathy Cathy Normal Summons "Stray Cat" (100/100). Cathy's hand contains "Cat Girl", "Gold Coins for Cats", "Counter Nyaunter", "Cat Food" and "Cat's Deception". Cathy Sets two cards. Turn 2: Dog-chan Dog-chan Normal Summons "Triple Dog" (1200/1100). She activates its effect, Special Summoning another "Triple Dog" (1200/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates "Double Dog", Special Summoning a third "Triple Dog" (1200/1100) from her Deck in Attack Position. Dog-chan overlays her three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Sumo King Dog" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. Dog-chan activates "Wanderbull", Special Summoning two "Wanderbull Tokens" (0/0) in Attack Position, which will be destroyed during the End Phase. She then equips "Sumo King Dog" with "Dog-cking, increasing its ATK by 500 for each Beast-Type monster she controls, to 4100. "Sumo King Dog" attacks "Stray Cat", but Cathy activates her face-down "Cat's Deception", which would negate the attack and return "Sumo King Dog" to Dog-chan's Extra Deck. Dog-chan activates the effect of "Sumo King Dog", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the activation of "Cat's Deception" and destroy it. The attack continues, but Cathy activates her face-down "Cat Food", Tributing "Stray Cat" to Special Summon "Stray Catgirl" (600/1500) from her Deck in Attack Position. Dog-chan replays the battle, with "Stray Catgirl" becoming the new target, though she is not destroyed by battle via her effect (Cathy 4000 → 500). Dog-chan Sets a card. At the End Phase, the "Wanderbull Tokens" are destroyed, so the ATK of "Sumo King Dog" decreases to 3100. Turn 3: Cathy Cathy Normal Summons "Cat Girl" (1200/1600). She overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Cat Girl Magician" (2000/1800) in Attack Position. She equips it with "Catnip Turbine", increasing its ATK by 1200, to 3200, though it may not attack the opponent's monsters. She activates the effect of "Cat Girl Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve its ATK to 1600 but allow it to attack directly. It does so (Dog-chan 4000 → 2400). Cathy Sets a card. Turn 4: Dog-chan Dog-chan activates "Wan Chance", Special Summoning four "Wanchance Tokens" (0/0) in Attack Position, which may not be Tributed. As she now controls four more Beast-Type monsters, the effect of "Dog-cking" increases the ATK of "Sumo King Dog" by 500 for each, to 5100. "Sumo King Dog" attacks "Cat Girl Magician", but Cathy activates her face-down "Gold Coins for Cats", increasing the ATK of her Beast-Type "Cart Girl Magician" by half that of the attacking monsters, until the end of the Damage Step. Its ATK increases to 5750. Dog-chan activates the effect of "Sumo King Dog", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the activation of and destroy the Trap Card. As a Trap Card was destroyed, Cathy activates her face-down "Counter Nyaunter" to destroy "Dog-cking" but Dog-chan activates her face-down "Isolated Howling", destroying "Dog-cking" herself and returning the ATK of all monsters to their original values. The ATK of "Cat Girl Magician" returns to 2000, while the attack of "Sumo King Dog" returns to 2600. The attack continues (Cathy 500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Triva The Title Shares its Name With Cats Vs Dogs (Film)